


Waiting

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Gen, Time Travel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS materialised on the quiet bay, the noise echoing in the silence.<br/>She stood there waiting for it to come through properly.<br/>A smile formed across her features, lighting up her face.<br/>What happens when the Eleventh incarnation meets his daughter again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic that was set after The Big Bang. I really wanted them to bring Jenny back while Eleven was still around but looks like that won't be happening. Enjoy anyway xxxxx

The TARDIS materialised on the quiet bay, the noise echoing in the silence.

She stood there waiting for it to come through properly. A smile formed across her features, lighting up her face.

The doors opened and the Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out.

"Hello, dad."

Amy and Rory looked at the young woman in shock and puzzlement. She was around twenty-three, around the same age as the Doctor so how could she be his daughter?

"Doctor, something you wanna tell us." Amy suggested, giving him a curious look.

"Long, complicated story."

"So tell us."

"Back on the planet Messaline, I was with some friends Donna Noble and Martha Jones, there was a war between humans and the Hath …"

"Aliens?"

"Yes, aliens. Anyway they were fighting for a thing called ‘The Breath Of Life' it basically does what it says on the tin: gives life and makes planets habitatable, so anyway they had progeneration machines, that take DNA from the back of the hand and produce offspring, without, you know … so these then act like the perfect soldier. They went through generations of 'soldiers', just over a game of cards. They didn't care and I've never been interested in war so I refused to accept someone as my child that had been created for war. But Jenny, here, she was different from them. She had my DNA and the echo of a second heart like I do when I become human …"

"Wait, become human?"

"Only in emergencies."

"Oh okay." Amy replied simply, trying to make some sense of it.

"Anyway, Doctor speaking here, thought you wanted to hear this. So where was I?"

"Echo of a second heart when human."

"Oh, so, yeah. Jenny thought … thinks like me, she realised she had a choice. But she was shot, and … I thought you were dead."

"The essence of the gas was still present in the air so it brought me back."

"Like regenerating?"

"I guess so." Jenny smiled sweetly.

"It's so good to see you again." The Doctor replied, hugging Jenny tightly.

"You too. In fact I've been researching you. Different face, different companions, so many travels in your TARDIS. And bigger on the inside too."

"You researched all that?"

"No, most were your memories, transferred during the progeneration progress. Like with the soldiers, but some of it was on the internet, you really should be careful with what goes on there."

"Oh right."

"Don't confuse him with the internet."

"Amy, I am a time traveller and you don't think I know about the internet?"

"Alright then."

"I thought I'd lost you." He replied, looking back at Jenny.

"I left them, left them all behind and took to the stars like you. I thought I'd see you again, your other face, I mean."

"Yeah, I regenerated a little while after I left."

"Where's Donna and Martha?"

"I had to wipe Donna's memory, her mind would have burned up. And Martha, she left me."

"What happened to Donna?"

"She was going to die, there was a Timelord/human metacrysis, were the DNA of the two comes together, creating a slightly new and different being. Half human, half Timelord. A bit like you."

"Oh, I’m sorry, dad." Jenny replied sadly, looking up at the Doctor.

"She saved my life, in so many ways."

"I understand."

"Yeah, but I'll never see her again."

"Hello. _Time machine_." Amy replied, pointing to the TARDIS.

"I can't cross my own timeline."

"You've done it once already."

"Yeah, but if I bump into the previous me, it's bad."

"Come on." Amy replied, dragging the Doctor and Rory back into the TARDIS.

"Coming?" She asked Jenny, holding out a hand.

"Definitely." Jenny replied, grabbing Amy's hand and jumping into the TARDIS.

"And off we go."

"Geranimo."

"So this war was started over a game of cards, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"But why …"


	2. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor ends up meeting some old faces that he should never see.   
> But when did the Doctor ever play by the rules?

**Bold=10th Doctor**

_Italic=11th Doctor_

"Doctor, I don't remember you leaving the TARDIS there." The young ginger woman complained, looking back at the Doctor.

" **I didn't.”** The Tenth incarnation replied, looking at the blue box critically.

" _Hello, I'm… er… funny story actually… bye."_ A younger man interrupted before running off quickly.

"Wow. He's just as barmy as you." Donna joked, smirking at the Doctor.

" **Yeah, he is … hold on."** The Tenth incarnation replied, running after the young man.

" _Gotta go, got stuff to do."_

“Doctor, oi, over here." Amy shouted across, not knowing the other Doctor was there too.

" **Do I know you?"** The Tenth incarnation asked in a confused tone, looking at the younger ginger woman.

"Who's that?" Donna asked, eyeing her short skirt before looking curiously back at her Doctor.

" **I don't know."**

"Oh, well, any ideas?" Amy asked Rory worriedly, now realising the other Doctor was there.

"Not really." Rory replied unsurely.

" _Amy! I thought I said wait in the TARDIS."_

"But, I'm bored." Amy replied, running over to the Doctor.

"Amy!" Rory said, chasing after her.

" **What?"** **The Doctor asked in shock.**

"What?" Donna repeated, just as shocked.

" _See, I said it was a funny story."_

"Who are you?" Donna asked, looking the other Doctor up and down.

" _I'm him, well not him, yet, I'm next."_

"What?"

"Doctor, you're not making any sense." Rory said, catching up to them.

" _Doctor, bad things are going to happen that you can't prevent. But you have to let them. You're gonna meet some more brilliant people. Things will get better." The Doctor replied, ignoring Donna and Rory._

" **But you can't be here, you're crossing your … _our_ own timeline …"**

" _Yes, I know, I just wanted to say … bye, properly."_

"What are you talking about, Spaceman?"

" _How many times have I said not to call me that?" The new Doctor asked, exasperated._

"Oh my God, he is you! That's so weird."

" _Okay, like I said, gotta go. Bye."_

" **But ... I'm not ginger."**

" _How long have I been moaning on about that for?"_  The Eleventh incarnation sighed, rolling his eyes.

" **Hey!"**

" _Get over it. You'll … we'll be ginger eventually. You never know, might be Donna the one who becomes the ginger Doctor."_

"Me, a spaceman? Ha. I'm from Earth, _Spaceman_."

" _I'm not a Spaceman, well, I am a man, from space, so put them together and you get spaceman. But no, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor."_

"He does this, a lot." Rory replied.

"Tell me about it. He is you. Definitely. Same balminess, same nonsense rambling, same … everything."

" **Yeah, he is. That's what's worrying."**

"Worrying? Why is it worrying?" Amy asked curiously, looking between the two Doctors.

" **Well, er …  I’m sorry, I didn't catch your name."**

"I'm Amy and this is Rory."

" **Well, it's worrying because a Timelord only crosses their own timeline if … Jenny?"**

"Dad, it's you!"

" **It's you!"**

"Jenny!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, you're okay." Jenny replied, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah." Donna replied awkwardly, pulling back from the young woman.

" _Er … Jenny, can I speak with you? In private please?"_

"Yeah, sure."

" _Careful with what you say to Donna. This is the past, remember. Spoilers. Oh God … I sound like River."_

"Who?"

" _Doesn't matter."_

"Sorry, dad."

" _It's okay." The Doctor smiled. "Come on."_

"Okay." Jenny smiled back brightly.

" **So is everything okay?"**

" _Yeah, we're gonna go."_

"But Doctor, we've only just got here." Amy whined, giving the Eleventh incarnation her puppy eyes.

" _Amy. It's time to go."_

"Doctor, come on, we've …"

" _Rory."_ Eleven warned, leaving no place for argument.

"Okay, come on, Amy."

"Oh, okay. Bye Doctor, bye … sorry, who are you?."

"Donna, Donna Noble." She held out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Amy replied, shaking her hand.

A paleness suddenly came over the younger ginger.

"Bye." Rory added. "Come on, Amy."

"Okay." Amy replied distractedly.

" _Come on, you two. Jenny, you coming?"_

"Yeah, bye Dad. Bye Donna."

" **Bye Jenny." The Doctor smiled, hugging her tightly.**

"Bye." Donna replied, following the Doctor's lead.

"Doctor, you've crossed your own timeline, what's gonna happen? I mean that Doctor never got to see Jenny again." Amy asked as they reached their TARDIS.

"I'll rewrite it, my timeline. Make sure I never come back here."

"But how? Why?"

"Easy. Like you said that incarnation of me never met Jenny again. Or me."

"But Doctor, what about Donna? You'll never remember …"

"Of course I'll remember her, Amy."

"Sorry."

"So Doctor, what do we do now?"

"Go back to your time, or do what we always do."

"Let's do what we always do. I'm not ready for a normal life again yet."

"Okay then."

"Yeah great." Rory replied, sadly.

"Let's go then."


End file.
